The Walking Dead: Lost and Found
by CharlesAtlasJohnson
Summary: Lee struggled through the first few months of the apocalyptic events following the virus. Though he triumphed over most obstacles, his fate took a dark turn when he was bitten by an infected individual. Given the choice, the child who was closest to the man left him behind… with one arm… (AU) (SYOC open)


Savannah… once a great city that attracted some to explore, now left as a host for a horde of walking corpses. These strange and horrible creatures now span into the thousands within the city, making travel in and out nearly impossible for anyone living. A large community known as Crawford tried to settle and make life easier for the living, but instead helped only spawn more of the living dead. After the chaos that ended them, more people came in through a locomotive. They also sought to make their lives easier, but the noise from their mode of transportation brought in even more hordes of limping death to the city.

One of those who came to the city, now feeling close to death, is now handcuffed to a radiator inside a store with a young girl trying to help him out. He tries his best to keep awake, telling the child what she should do. He also tells her the only remedy for someone in his condition.

"There's only one to stop me from turning. You know that." the man said.

"But I don't know if I can." the little girl said in tears.

"Then just leave me here." he told her.

"But… you'll turn into one of them." she said.

"I don't want you to be put in this kind of situation. I'd do anything not to be here now. Right now, I need you to leave me,... before it happens."

"Lee… no…"

"Clementine, please. Just listen to me. Christa and Omid should be nearby the train. I need you to go find them. But remember Clem. If you're on your own, don't trust anyone, and always keep moving."

"Yes,... I… I-I will."

"Thank you, Sweet Pea. I'll… miss you." the man as he started to get dizzy.

"Me too…" the little girl said as she started to cry a little more.

The child got up from her knees, barely able to walk away from the man who saved her life. She left out the backdoor, and escaped through the alleyway. As she got away, the man faded into his thoughts. All the people he killed, whether it was for mercy, pleasure, or an accident. He heard everyone's voices start to speak to him, getting louder and louder each time he heard them.

"Thank you."

"All men are monsters!"

"I know who you are. And I don't give a shit what happens to me!"

"Fucking monsters! Both of you!"

"I came after your group. For revenge!"

"You can have me!"

"COME BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS LEE!"

"Lee? Oh my god." a woman's voice said.

The last voice caused him to wake up, jerking his head forward. That's when he found the sight of a familiar face holding up a pickaxe, getting ready to strike him.

"Shit, Lee. You fucking scared me." the woman said.

"Molly. What the hell are you…?" Lee said.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You're missing an arm, and you're handcuffed to a radiator. Looks like you were having fun while I was gone for, what. A day?" she replied.

"Well… to be honest… remember when we first met yesterday on the street. And Kenny thought that you were stalking us." Lee said.

"Yeah… what about it?" Molly asked.

"The asshole that was actually stalking us kidnapped Clemintine."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I managed to grab a hold of him, and choked him to death."

"Was that before or after chopping your arm off?"

"After. I got bit, then Christa took a blade to my arm… wait?"

"God damn, Lee. What the hell happened to everyone? And how are you not dead if you were bit? Nothing stops a bite."

"I don't know how I'm still alive. But Clementine is out there right now, looking for Omid and Christa. We all got separated after Kenny got lost in a swarm of walkers, trying to save Ben."

"So, you've had one hell of a day, then?" Molly asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I've had a real fucked up day!" Lee said with anger in his voice.

"Woah. Calm down for a second. I'm gonna get those cuffs off ya, and we're going to find Clementine."

"Alright."

"But seriously, I told you that girl thinks the world of you. And you let her go on her own." Molly said as she used her pickaxe to pry the chain from one end of the handcuffs.

"I didn't think I was going to make it. It felt like a god damned death sentence. Clementine was in tears when I told I was bit."

"At least she'll be happy that you're alive once we get back to her."

"Once **we** get back to her? I thought you said that it was better for you to be alone."

"Don't think for a second that I plan on hanging around for long. All I'm trying to do is help you get back to the kid and make sure she's safe. She saved my ass at Crawford, so I'm returning the favor by returning you to her side. Hopefully this time though, you actually do your job."

"Shut up."

Molly was then able to break apart the chain holding the cuffs together. Lee was now able to move his arm, but the cuff was still around his wrist.

"There. I got you free. It was a little half-assed, but I still did the job." Molly said.

"Thank you, Molly." Lee said.

"Don't thank me until we find Clementine. And then maybe I can just be on my own." she said.

The two left the jewelry store that they were inside, and walked down the alleyway. They approached a street that only had a few of the walking corpses moving around.

"By the way, Lee. Why the hell do you smell like shit?" Molly whispered to Lee as they watched the street.

"I… uh… covered myself in a walkers guts." He whispered awkwardly.

"What?! Why the hell would you do that?" she asked him.

"Because, it turns out if you smell like them and walk slowly, they can't track you." Lee said.

"Bullshit. There's no way that shit works."

"Really. Watch." Lee said as he started walking forward.

"What? Lee?" Molly muttered to him.

Lee walked out into the street very slowly. Two of the walkers looked at him, and then looked away from him. The man was in no danger from simply walking into the middle of the them, convincing Molly how well the method worked. Quickly ran through the creatures, slicing and stabbing through their skulls before running up to Lee.

"Huh. I guess my method's better." he said.

"Yeah, you always seem to find a way out of some situations, don't you?" Molly said.

"Like that time I kicked your ass." Lee said.

"You caught me off guard there, but next time my foot is going up your ass." she responded.

More walking corpses came towards them, noticing how Molly killed off a few of them. Both her and Lee quickly ran out of the area, attempting to clear away from the horde.

* * *

After a while of running, they found themselves outside of the city. They got close to the train, hoping to regroup with everyone that was left.

"You're sure they're here?" Molly asked Lee.

"I told them all to meet here. I hope they all fuckin' listened." Lee said.

Lee used a cleaver in his hand to slice through a pair of walkers, while Molly went ahead and took out a few others. With the coast looking clear at the moment, they went inside the train to look for everyone. They didn't see anyone in the front, finding only an empty bottle of whiskey. They moved on to the back to see if they could find anything else. In the cargo area, there was only a few crates, a bed, and a blood stain that reminded Lee of something that only happened days ago.

"I guess we gotta look somewhere else. Because either they didn't listen, or they met up and left already." Molly said.

"Yeah. Let's get moving." Lee responded.

With a slight look of disappointment on their faces, the two survivors left the area. They traveled out far, looking to see if they could find a trace of Clementine or the couple left to watch her. The sun began to set, with the pair feeling exhausted after everything. They stopped at an old shop that had been ransacked of most of its product. With the inside looking way too open and vulnerable, Lee decided to set up a rest stop for them inside an abandoned car parked in the back. Molly got the back seats, with him laying down on one of the front seats.

"You better not try anything while I'm sleeping back here." Molly said.

"Oh, I already know well enough not to fuck with you. I ain't trying to end up like your last boyfriend." Lee said.

"Fuck off."

"You come the fuck on and sleep already. We still gotta find her."

"We will." (*yawn) "We will."

Night came quickly, leaving the survivors feeling anxious for what tomorrow would bring. Unknown to them, the young girl did eventually find her way to the couple Lee told her meet with. Now she is rather far from Savannah, and out of the grasp of his former caregiver. Though she is far, the now one-armed man did not give up the first time he lost the child, and may not ever give up hope for seeing her again.

* * *

 ** **Author's Notes****

 **Hello everybody, CAJ here bringing in a fanfic of "The Walking Dead" with Lee Everett. This will be another SYOC (or submit your own/original character) kind of story. Look at the very bottom of my profile page to find the OC info needed. I felt that Lee's story was rather short lived. With this story, I want to change that, along with the fate of a few other characters. Let me know what you all think in the reviews, and tell me what part in my story did I mess up in spelling and grammar. PEACE!**


End file.
